A cart, wagon or other vehicle may hold harvested agricultural material (e.g., grain) until it is unloaded or transferred to a truck for transportation from a farm. In some prior art, certain carts or wagons have integral augers and unloading chutes to facilitate the transfer of the harvested agricultural material to the truck. If the driver fails to maintain proper alignment between the cart and truck, an unwanted collision between the unloading chute and the truck may occur, which can lead to inopportune down-time of the equipment in the midst of harvest season. Thus, there is a need for a system for automated unloading of agricultural material that minimizes unwanted collisions, among other things.